1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a multi-functional board-type gliding device, which has end portions spaced at a distance apart from one another in the direction of a longitudinal axis and is designed so that it can be split into gliding part-devices in its longitudinal extension, with several first and second coupling mechanisms disposed in the direction of the longitudinal extension for mutually connecting the two gliding part-devices, and the two mutually coupled gliding part-devices represent a first operating mode whereas they represent a second operating mode when in a position separated from one another, and having binding mechanisms.
2. Prior art
Patent specification CH 681 509 A5 discloses a separable snowboard which can be split longitudinally to form a pair of skis and is provided with means for releasably connecting the two snowboard parts. Provided on the snowboard as part of these connecting means are detachably mountable binding plates with a high bending strength disposed across and beyond its separating gap substantially transversely to its longitudinal extension and essentially on the external face of the snowboard parts. In addition, a respective releasable connection is provided between the binding plates and the two snowboard parts in the vicinity of the separating gap. There is a standard direction of usage for the two different usage modes.
Another snowboard which can be separated in the direction of its longitudinal extension is disclosed in patent specification EP 0 362 782 B2. The snowboard essentially comprises releasable parts disposed parallel and adjacent to one another in the longitudinal direction, which are provided with shoe retaining mechanisms enabling a person using the snowboard to be retained on it. The shoe retaining mechanism can be positioned in at least two positions on the snowboard. One position is essentially oriented in the longitudinal direction with respect to the snowboard and another position is oriented extending essentially transversely thereto. The purpose of the two shoe retaining mechanisms is to hold the two parts of the snowboard together.
Another snowboard designed to be split along its longitudinal axis is disclosed in patent specification DE 197 03 773 A1. The left-hand and right-hand halves of the snowboard are of a symmetrical design and the two halves can be connected and secured relative to one another to form the rigid snowboard by means of transverse locking systems in the front, middle and rear regions. In order to adapt to different snow conditions, an extension element in the form of a middle piece can be inserted between the two halves and fills the gap across the entire length. The two halves and the extension element can be rigidly connected to one another by the same transverse locking systems used to join the two halves only in order to obtain the normal width. Similar interconnecting parts are known from DE 89 03 154 U1 and DE 296 18514 U1.
Other snowboards which can be split are disclosed in patent specifications U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,722 A, 5,816,590 A, 5,984,324 A and 6,523,851 B1. In these instances, different coupling mechanisms are used to connect the two halves when separated from one another to form a unit again. All of these separable snowboards operate on the basis of a single direction during use.